The Targons
The Targons are a young chapter seeded from Baal. Led by the mysterious Chapter Master. Chapter History The Targons were created during the most recent founding. The founding of the chapter is somewhat disputed. Some sources claim the Chapter Master begged Lord Dante for the right to seed the chapter. While others say Lord Dante gave the honour willingly. The Master originally founded the Chapter on the world of Targon with 34 Baalie marines and one hailing from the Flesh Tearers, brother Librarian Arbun, was seconded to the chapter, at the behest of Gabriel Seth. Chapter Organization Chapter Master: The Chapter Master Sanguinary Guard: Unformed Apothicarian and Sanguinary Pristhood: Sanguinary High Priest Delus Reclusiam Reclusiarch Kryptius Logisticiam Armoury Forge Lord Zulla Fleet Command Librarium Chief Librarian Arbun Companies Chapter Fleet Thunderhawks * 3 Thunderhawks (2 operational 1 damaged and available for parts) * 2 Thunderhawk Vehicle transports Strike Cruisers * Wrath of Targon * Blood Herald (Baal) * The Red Tear (Baal) Battle Barge * Rich Retaliation (Baal) Chapter Armoury For a detailed overview of the Chapter Armoury see here:'' Chapter_Armoury'' * 3 Rino Transports (2 operational 1 badly crushed, spare parts) * 1 Landraider * 1 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnught (Right arm Crushed) (Unoccupied) Chapter Realm * Targon System * Seldus System Chapter Culture The Targons have crafted several tradition in their short time as a chapter. The Feast of the Blood The Feast of the Blood The Feast of the Blood is a great celebration to hold the games that serve as both entertainment for the populace of Targon and the trials to choose new Aspirants. The 2 weeks of games draw worthy young men to compete against one another in a simple wooden arena near the chapter fortress. The Bugan Hunt The Bugan Hunt The Bugan is a large quadruped beast with large horns and a hide like ancient Terran pachyderms. They are viscous in large numbers and a threat to the local population. They inhabit the thick forests of the Targonic foothills. A newly elevated battle brother must prove he is more then a scout by surviving nude in the dangerous foothill forests and slay a male Bugan, harvest it's hide and take one of the horns and craft it into an ornate drinking horn. The drinking horns are only allowed in the hands of a true battle brother and marks him as a true warrior. The other horn is collected for the Apothecarion to track the Bugan gene pool. The most dangerous of all Bugan is a fully grown male Alpha. In addition to growing 2 more horns it can also easily kill an unarmored space marine. The Magtruss HuntCategory:Chapter HistoryCategory:Chapter OrganizationCategory:Companies The Magtruss is a cave dwelling invertebrate that breed from a queen. They inhabit subterranean caverns and prey primarily on small rodents and reptiles. But with the advent of human habitation in the northern mountains human infants are always at risk underground. Scouts are sent with primitive weapons into the deep caverns to hunt a Magtruss, decapitate is and have its head made into a helmet that is worn during feasts by scouts.